No Sinema
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Brett Forces Mason to accept a promise that he can't keep...


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Working out. At school?

* * *

A common sight in High-class Devenford. Brett Talbot was used to seeing every Devenford Guy Flexing their muscles and taking Instagram pictures on Tread-mills. Then Beacon Hills copied them. They created a Gym that wasn't as good, but became Popular. Occasionally he'd use the Gym before Pracitise. Liam would be by his side like a angry Mosquito trying to out do him, trying to be faster, but never getting the better of him.

"Where's your Inquistive fearless **assistant**?" Brett asked.

"I'm not like you asshole. I don't have assistants. Just friends" Liam barked.

"Whatever, where is he?" Brett pressed.

* * *

"Class"

"Too tame for the Gym?" Brett asked.,

Of course Brett wasn't trying to bash Mason. That was last thing he'd do. But he knew that Liam would take it as a insult. Hopefully Liam would tell him and that would get him on a Bicycle at least one time, so that Brett could stop day-dreaming. But Liam shocked him with some new information.

* * *

"Mason's already coming to the Gym. He just comes at night" Liam said.

"At Night? What the hell **for**?" Brett asked way aggressively than he'd meant to.

He could see Liam slow down on the treadmill in light of his out-burst.

"I'm there, I make sure he's okay"

"Like you did at Sinema?" Brett said Condescendingly, and could feel Liam's anger rising.

* * *

.

It could only take bad weather to piss Liam off. But mentioning, Sinema guaranteed that he'd hit the roof. He saw Liam grabbed the handle bars of the Tread-mill tightly. Then he pressed the stop button.

"Have fun with your only best Buddy, uhh...I mean **your Sister** " Liam said getting off the Tread-mill.

Brett turned around to see the Gym was empty. Liam was leaving and his Little Sister Lori was standing in the doorway. He saw a Guy looking at her from across the corridoor. Brett stared at them long enough to scare them away. He watched Lori Tighten her pony-tail and she shyly took one step inside the Gym. Brett was glad that the Gym was empty.

* * *

"How long have you been standing there?" Brett asked as she closed the door.

"Long enough to know you'll be here **Tonight,** watching "Liam's Assistant" Training" Lori said.

"It's only fair I check up on him. We don't want another Sinema Situation. Like Satomi inferred. The Sinema antics reflected badly on all of us" Brett told her.

* * *

"How long are you gonna use Sinema as an excuse?" Lori asked.

"Excuse for what?" Brett asked Cluelessly.

She smiled Sighed and left. Brett left soon after. He went back to Devenford and finished school. He was asked to come out with Classical Band Buddies. But he refused and told them another time. He couldn't miss Mason Hewitt working out. Even as he made After school Chit-chat with Satomi he was Day dreaming about Mason pumping Iron with his shirt off.

* * *

His Pack were going out. Not for McCall Emergency Business. Or out for revenge on a Fellow pack. Just out to have fun. Any other night, Brett would have tagged along. But he couldn't. He watched TV in his room. He Texted Girls that were telling him that they were in love with him and wanted to see him tonight, **right now**.

But Brett told them he was failing a class and needed to study. Which only prompted Requests pleading that they could be his Tutor. The Gym was locked Multiple times a day. But he'd heard Security say that Gym was not so secretly going to open at Night at Nine. Brett arrived there at Eight Fifty, he had a thing about always being on time.

Satomi hated Belatedness.

* * *

He went up the Drain system, which was easier to cling on to than it looked. Five minutes later the Gym door opened. Brett leaned away from the window, so that he could smell Mason before he saw him. He just smelled of soap and excitement. He didn't smell of anyone else.

 _That was a Relief_.

He leaned back in, watching Mason dump his bag down on the floor and turn the small lights on at the back. Brett watched Mason doing weights, using Small Dumb-bells and Kettle-bells. Then he moved on to the rowing machines and cable machines. Brett smiled as he heard Mason grunt. Pulling the excersize cables close to his chest.

Then Mason got to the Treadmill. Brett knew that he was going to start slowly. He leaned in, getting redder as he realised that he was focusing on Mason's ass way more than he shoud have. He raised himself by his arms, as he felt himself getting harder against the pipe. He willed himself to stop getting flustered, and sure enough that stopped when Mason got off the Tread-mill to Bench-press.

" _What are you doing?"_ Brett said to himself as well as Mason.

* * *

Mason was insane, trying to bench Weight by himself. But he could see why Guys did it. To prove a point. Talbot had to stop him.

He jumped off the pipe, got his own fake Gym bag and raced towards the Gym. He ran down the corridor and pushed the Gym door open.

"Don't be Idiotic. Only _tools_ Bench Press without help" Brett told Mason.

* * *

Brett paused with his mouth open slightly as Mason turned to look at him. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. His T-shirt was wet and usually long, it was almost down to his knees. Brett took a couple of weights off of the Bar-bell, Mason whined and Brett's chest heavbed with arousal.

"Brett, you're acting like my Dad. "You can't press that much kiddo, do this" Mason teased.

"He's right. What's with the Midnight Training? Why don't you train with the rest of us?" Brett asked.

* * *

"It's not Midnight and I don't want other Guy's laughing at me. Brett If I had **your Body** I'd go in the morning, believe me" Mason said.

"Mason you can have my Body any time. Just ask nicely" Brett said with a wink.

He stood by Mason's side and help spot him, him on the Benches. Being this close to him, he use this closeness to quiz him.

* * *

"So, your Angry vulgar companion isn't with you?" Brett asked.

"I had to lie to him to make it tonight. Don't ask" Mason said, taking the Bar-bell from Brett.

"Do you have a date later?" Brett asked.

* * *

He surprised himself about how curious he was about the answer. He hoped that these Gym nights were just an innocent effort to get into shape. Load of Kids used the Gym everyday, it didn't mean that all of them were trying to get..."

"I might be going out later, sure" Mason said with a proud nod.

"Hmmm...out where?"

"Just around" Mason said pumping the Bar-bell up and down.

* * *

"On a Date?" Brett asked taking the Bar-bell.

" **Maybe**..."

"At Sinema?" Brett pushed, Giving the Bar-bell back.

"No, no way"

 **Total Lie.**

Brett took the Bar-bell and took it on the Rack. "Lean up" He said.

* * *

"Ahhh...I was just getting into that!" Mason moaned.

Brett gave the younger Teenager his hand, and pulled him upwards. Mason pulled up the Bench seat until he was resting upright.

"After the Sinema Misfortune, we never had an opportunity to speak one on one...did we?" Brett asked. But it wasn't really a question.

* * *

"Well, you were recovering from a Mixed Were-scorpio sting, and I was so freaked out that I was a hermit for a while...

"A while...Two Weeks to be exact" Brett corrected. "I don't think you should be going out to Clubs with Strangers. I don't think you should be online or going to Sleazy bars to hook up with every Tom, Dick and Supernatural Harry"

"They all sound awesome! But seriously I'm not "Hooking up" with everyone. Who told you that?" Mason asked curiously.

* * *

"No-one! But...After Sinema..."

Brett's words faltered as Mason reached for Brett's hand. He grabbed it tightly. Turning Brett towards him. The Teenagers locked eyes and for a second Brett was assuming, well maybe even hoping that Mason would lean forwards and...

"I **know** what this is about" Mason said,.

* * *

"I doubt you do" Brett said.

"Our packs, well...the pack I'm kind of in. Has Teamed up with your pack and you don't want want your pack to be embarrassed by me. Don't worry Brett, when I go out, I'll be on my Best Behaviour" Mason said.

He smiled and Brett almost believed him, until he remembed the earlier lie.

He crouched down so that their faces were level.

* * *

"Promise me that One, you won't go out alone. And Number Two, No Sinema" Brett commanded.

"Brett, come on! It's near to us, the Guys are buff, and the drinks are..."

"Mason... **No Sinema**. I can tell Liam about my Concerns. You'll know he'll guard you Twenty Four Seven. Even if Miss Romero has his attention, I can easily have a Quick well rehearsed meeting with your parents" Brett said.

* * *

"You **wouldn't**. They don't even know what Sinema is!" Mason exclaimed.

"And from this point forward, neither do you" Brett said, patting Mason's shoulder.

"Fine. No Dangerous Clubs. Just don't go running to my parents" Mason said.

* * *

Brett walked to his fake Gym bag and picked out a small towel. He threw it at Mason. The disappointed human caught it and wiped himself.

"That's it dry yourself up. I'm taking you home...and that's where you're staying" Brett said with certainty.


End file.
